


Side By Side

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Side Burn L O V E S a Hot Red Sports Car, Sideswipe IS a Hot Red Sports Car, catcalling, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “Well hey there, beautiful! Aren’t you a sexy little number in candy-apple red?”





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. It's my birthday which means I can write whatever I want, even if I'm the only person on the planet who wants Sideswipe/Side Burn content. We all have our vices and this is mine.

****

“Well hey there, beautiful! Aren’t you a sexy little number in candy-apple red?”

Sideswipe did a full visual sweep of the highway, but it just confirmed what he already knew. There, right behind him, was the gaudy looking blue sports car with flame decals that moments before had been driving down the other side of the highway. As soon as they had passed each other though, the car had suddenly skidded and drifted into a sharp U-turn to catch up to the Autobot. Whoever was in there was damn lucky there were so few cars out here and didn’t cause an accident.

So few in fact that Sideswipe was quite sure they were talking to him.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Sideswipe asked casually, looking to play it cool for the moment. He wasn’t unused to the occasional human recognizing him, but they weren’t ever so, well, _forward_ , and the simple fact was that the windows were closed so there was no way that a driver could speak that loudly and clearly. A Decepticon disguised to look like they could be an Autobot? Some poor Autobot who had somehow managed to find their way to Earth? A threat or--

“Oh, sorry sir. No offense, but I’m talking to your lovely car right now, so try not to interrupt, would ya?”

\--Or not.

Sideswipe couldn’t help laughing.

“Are you serious?” Sideswipe asked, and when the blue sports car audibly huffed, he snorted another snicker. “I _am_ the lovely car.”

Sideswipe would swear he saw the side mirrors perk up as Blue bounced on his tires.

“Wait, really? That’s awesome!” Blue swerved and picked up the pace to be next to Sideswipe. “Sorry, I’m just not used to pretty things like you talking back. Well, except—you’re not a Predacon, are you? Because I’m batting two for two for talking babes being Predacons in disguise and I’d love to see that turn around for me.”

Sideswipe scoffed. “Do I _look_ like I’m running around on all fours to you?”

“Wha—of course not! But look, it surprised me too that Megatron can really twist that ugly mug of his into a big beautiful--”

Sideswipe’s engine sputtered as his processor finally caught up with him and he interrupted, “Hold on, what? Are we talking Predacons or Decepticons? And what do you mean you’ve hit on Predacons? What the frag are you talking about?”

Blue was surprisingly quiet for a second until, “What’s a Decepticon?”

With a screech, Sideswipe’s frame whipped around as he came to a swift stop, burnt rubber billowing as he transformed. The blue sports car hit the brakes in time to just barely tap his bumper against Sideswipe’s shins before inching back.

“Who and _what_ are you?” Sideswipe demanded, and Blue backed up further at the tone.

“Whoa, whoa, relax, dude! All you had to do was ask,” Blue insisted as the weight of his chassis shifted from side to side. “Name’s Side Burn and I’m an Autobot like you.”

Now that Sideswipe had the size advantage, it was hard to miss the big Autobot brand. And Side Burn had no doubt noticed the identical one on his chest. Still, Sideswipe narrowed his eyes down at the vehicle.

“An Autobot who doesn’t know about Decepticons? I’m supposed to believe that?”

“Yeah! ‘Cause, you see – actually, hold on, let me just,” Side Burn said before exclaiming “Transform!” and—

And whoa.

Sideswipe had never seen a cybertronian who looked like Side Burn. The mech seemed to be made up of curves and small individual parts, the majority of his kibble being delegated to the peripheries of his frame instead of making up the bulk of it. All legs and complex details and a face that was shockingly handsome considering the dumb easy grin on it.

“That’s better, right? So anyway, this is gonna sound insane, but I’m not actually from this universe.”

Sideswipe blinked as his optics managed to stop trying to analyze the alien frame in front of him. Somewhere in the mess of his processor, it declared that he found Side Burn hot. Weird looking but hot.

“Right. So, just you, or are there other universe hopers driving around catcalling innocent sports cars?”

Side Burn grinned as he replied, “My brothers don’t have my great taste, sadly, and I don’t really want to know what Optimus is into. Oh, and some of the predacons might have gotten sucked into that explosion too? We’re not sure yet.”

Sideswipe was pretty sure his processor was stalling, but he nodded as he said stiffly, “Hey, listen, I’m just gonna call up Prime – _my_ Prime, I guess – ok?”

“Awesome! I’ll call up mine and my bros too.” Side Burn, despite his words, instead sidled up closer to Sideswipe, barely taller than him as he peered down with a charming smile plastered across his face. “But you should tell me your name first, beautiful.”

They were dealing with cross-dimensional travel, there were now _two_ Optimus Primes running around, and possibly new enemies—

And this handsome looking idiot’s first priority was still to flirt.

Sideswipe couldn’t help laughing.

“It’s Sideswipe,” he managed between snickers.

Somehow, Side Burns smile managed to grow wider.

“Wait, really? Then that proves it! We’re destined for each other! Forever meant to be Side by Side’--”

Sideswipe was howling with laughter now, unable to even responding to the questioning prompting of his brother along their bond.

Oh was he going to have fun with this guy.


End file.
